The present invention relates generally to photonic devices and interconnections, and more particularly to optical waveguides, waveguide crossings and methods for making the same.
Waveguide crossings are desirable for use in many photonic devices and Photonic Integrated Circuits (PICs) including III-V semiconductor photonic devices and waveguides, for example. Such circuits and devices may be monolithic in nature. One example of such a PIC or device may take the form of an optical crossconnect including a large number of channel counts wherein a large number of waveguide crossings may exist. Waveguide crossings in the same plane may cause significant loss and crosstalk, seriously limiting the performance of the devices and circuits, as is well understood by those possessing an ordinary skill in the pertinent arts.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide for waveguide crossings that reduce the likelihood of losses and crosstalk resulting from them.
A photonic device including: at least first and second optical waveguides; and, a buffer at least partially interposed between the first and second optical waveguides where they at least partially overlie one-another so as to at least partially mitigate interference between optical signals traversing the first and second optical waveguides.